Simona Reynolds
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 3. Profile Age: 23 Hometown: Tuscaloosa, AL Occupation: Maid 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Classy, Funny and a bit of Loudmouth sometimes... Oh Jesus, that sounds so cliché. What is your personnal claim to fame ? Graduating from High School. 't wasn't easy for me but I did it. And I was Prom Queen which is also an achievement in itself don't you think ? Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? First of all, I plan on keeping my mouth shut for a while because I know that it is the only thing that could get me in trouble very early on. For the rest, i don't really have an approach. I just want to have a fun summer and yeah, that's it ! What would be your ideal ally? Girls, man, girls are the heart of this planet. Honestly, I can't really see myself aligning with other people than girls. See, I will have so much fun with my girlfriends and we'll slip slowly to th end while the others are devouring each other and we'll claim the Grand Prize in the end. God, it seems so simple ! Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I'm open to everything as long as it ends well. I have to stay the fruther possible from Drama, I'm telling you. Any last words ? Let's have some FU-U-UNN !! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 3 Game History Simona only had a brief stint on the third season of The Spying Machine but she proved that she had some potential had she gone further in the game. She was aware of the small moves she made. As a matter of fact, she was given the opportunity to abandon a shot at the first HOH Competition which she did and could in exchange coin the name of the four Have-Nots. She proposed four guys who she wanted to weaken, not losing her sight on the upcoming challenges. Then, she joined a powerful 7-people alliance nicknamed the Cool Kids with whom she wanted to have fun whiloe going further in the game. However, the loud leader of this alliance, Rubis was targetting Florence, the actual HOH, which painted a big target on the back of the alliance. When Rubis was saved by her showmance Chris, Simona had to campaign all by herself, only helped by Pax, the sole member of the Cool Kids who was supporting her (the others thought that it was a lost case to defend her as Florence had chosen a pawn as a replaceent nominee). Eventually, the young maid was voted out by a vote of 8 to 5, earning the votes of her alliance members. In her exit interview she said that she was rooting for Pax and that he would go far in her opinion. She also stated that Rubis would be "one lucky chick" if she could get to the jury. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 3 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 3 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants